Freedom is Now DEAD
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Takes place a week before the outbreak occured in H.O.T.D. See what everyone's lives was like before the world crisis began.
1. Enter Second Year Student Komuro!

**Freedom is Now Dead**

_**By: TheWildFool2011**_

_**(I do NOT own H.O.T.D nor the characters.)**_

**Chapter 1: Second Year Student Komuro**

Everything had just seemed to be normal regular day at school, Takashi was skipping class, heading to the roof as usual.

Takashi sighed lightly as his mind went on to thinking about him and Rei when they were younger, especially when she had made that promise to marry him one day _**'I'd give anything to go back to those days…'**_

"Tch…that damn Hisashi…" Takashi turned his gaze to the cloudy sky, "You'd think promises would last forever…looks like I was duped."

The spring wind blew lightly, carrying the loose cherry blossom pelts around. Takashi smiled and closed his eyes as the wind gently blew his hair _**'So relaxing…' **_

Before Takashi could even get comfortable enough to even take a quick nap, he was interrupted by the school bell. "Ugh, damn bell…there should be a law against sending tired teenagers to school…" he sighed lightly.

"Hey! Takashi wake up lazy!" said a familiar voice. Takashi heavily sighed and pretended to be sleep _**'Maybe she'll go away…'**_

"Come on Takashi we aren't stupid. We _**know **_you're not sleep" exclaimed a deeper yet familiar voice.

"Ugh, Hisashi take a hike…you too Rei" Takashi said irritably as his eyes snapped open.

Rei huffed folding her arms, "Takashi stop being a jerk! The bell rung and I was thinking the three of us should head to the mall!" she smiled.

Hisashi put his arm around Rei's shoulder and nodded in agreement, "I think it'd be a great idea, oh and we got a shit load of homework again. So while we're at the mall we minds as well get it over with, eh?"

Takashi lifted his head up to look at the two, "Eh…sure fine, why not?" Hisashi stretched out his hand to help him up.

"I don't really have anything better to do, and also since it was Rei's idea…"he looked Hisashi in the eye, "You should pay for the lunch."

Hisashi sighed, "Fine, I'll pay for Rei and myself. As for you, Takashi, you're on your own with lunch!" he smirked as Takashi shrugged.

"I'm fine with that"

"Alright, let's get going then" Rei said excitedly. And with that they three students made their way from the roof top.

_**Author's Note:**_

**I do honestly hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of "Freedom is Now Dead." Also, this is just my thoughts on what happened the day before the outbreak had begun…so yeah we all have our interpretations on what happened before they were all killing mindless freaks, correct? Anyway, until next time, peace out! **

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


	2. Quiet but Deadly, Enter Hirano!

**Freedom is Now Dead**

_**By: TheWildFool2011**_

_**(I do NOT own H.O.T.D nor the characters.)**_

**Chapter 2: Quiet but Deadly, Enter Hirano**

The final bell for class to be dismissed had just rung, but this didn't stop a certain group of preps from picking on Kohta Hirano, a 16 year old first year student.

"Hey, fatso what goes on in that nerd world of yours?" said Miharu, a tall first year prep student who had been missing with Kohta for as long as he known him.

Kohta stayed quiet ignoring the group that was bothering him _**'Just ignore them Kohta…they aren't worth shit…'**_

"FATSO, didya hear? Or are you deaf, fat and nerdy?" said Watashi slamming his fist on Kohta's desk.

'_**Don't worry about them Kohta…they'll get what they deserve sooner or later…' **_Kohta looked the opposite way, away from the group muttering, "No, I'm not deaf…"

One of the preps, named Maya ruffled Kohta's hair while Miharu took his glasses.

"HEY! Give me back my glasses!" Kohta pleaded with Miharu who seemed to be playing around with them until dropped them.

"Opps sorry fatso didn't mean to drop you're precious glasses…" Miharu said with a huge grin on his face. Watashi then _accidently _stepped on his glasses, "Heh, sorry there Hirano. Didn't see them there" he said sarcastically.

Kohta frowned at his now broken glasses, and sighed heavily. Miharu then took Kohta's books off his desk and threw them in the trash, "Laters, Kohta!" the other two laughed at the defenseless Kohta as they left him alone in the classroom.

"Dammit…not again…" Kohta looked at his glasses in distress for a few moments. He then gathered up his broken glasses and headed to the trash can to grab his books, "Looks like I'll have to head to the nurses office again…"

Before Kohta left his classroom he looked out the window noticing the sky was unusually dark _**'Just wait…I'll show them all what I'm made of…' **_Kohta grinned and walked out of the classroom and made his way down to the nurses' office.

_**Author's Note:**_

**Chapter two is now up and read for you readers to read! This is actually pretty good, I have to say I'm on a roll, I've never posted two chapters in one day. Anyway, until next time, peace out! :)**

_**Characters made up:**_

_**Miharu Hokashin- **__he is a first year straight A student, and is popular among the crowd, and teachers. Also, he is the son of a Japanese politician but, states that he wants nothing to do with his father and politics. He made his daily duty to pick on Kohta. __**After the outbreak occurred it is rumored among most Fujimi survivors that he has taken refugee somewhere in town. **_

_**Watashi Yu Lang- **__he is also a first year student, who hangs around Miharu and Maya. He was orphaned at a young age and is known to cause trouble with anybody he runs into. He and Miharu have been best friends since middle school. __**After the outbreak occurred, his location is unknown, he is thought to be with Maya somewhere in town.**_

_**Maya Young- **__she is also a first year popular student in Fujimi High and met Hokashin and Lang in there last year of middle school. Her father is an American rockstar and her mother works for an American federal agency. __**After the outbreak occurred, she and Watashi are thought to have escaped together and took refugee somewhere in town.**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


End file.
